kate goes to sodor
by scampandangleforever1
Summary: this is my first crossover fanfic so no bad comments and no bad reveiws please could get rated t for violence.
1. I know the person for the job

This is my first crossover fanfic i hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>One day Kate was hunting with Garth, Cando, Hutch and all the other alphas, she caught a carabou and took it back to the den. Kate was upset. "Things haven't been the same since Humphrey was banished." She said to her parents Winston and Eve. Later that day Winston spoke to Eve. "Kate doesn't look happy so i was thinking we get someone to take her somewhere to make her happy And i know the best person for the job." Winston said with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>THAT NIGHT<p>

* * *

><p>Kate was getting more upset, she was so upset she had tears rolling down her cheeks just then Winston entered the den and sat next to Kate."Kate, I know you've been upset lately." Said Winston, "So i arranged for someone to take you to somewhere to make you happy.". "Who is it?" asked Kate. "It's someone i've known since i was little." Winston said smiling. Eve wasn't sure. "Are you sure it's save for Kate to go with this person, especially with the ride he has." Said Eve "Of coarse she is fine with him" Said Winston. "I've known him since i was a pup. He was really fun.". "When will we see him?" asked Eve he will be here in a couple of days.<p>

* * *

><p>sorry the first chapter is short but i just hope you liked it next chapter in coming soon.<p> 


	2. off to

**Note: i do not own doctor who**

* * *

><p>The news soon spread over the park. "Someone is taking Kate somewhere to make her happy again." Lilly said to Garth. Kate was getting more and more upset. Soon a couple of days went by and the person still hadn't turned up Winston was worried. "I hope he turns up soon." At this point the whole pack was heading into the valley. Winston and Eve told Kate to come to, so she did. when they got to the valley everyone was waiting for the person to arrive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Theres a wind coming." Garth said. Sure enough the grass began to move in the wind. Winston knew what it was, then everyone heard a noise a harsh scrapping sound, the wind increasing in speed until a large blue box screamed into existance. The wind stopped and everyone looked shocked. the double doors to the TARDIS opened and i stepped out. Winston came towards me. "Oh" I said. "Hello." Then i walked up to Kate "is this the wolf you asked me to make happy again." I asked. "That's right." Said Winston. "This is my daughter Kate.". "Hi Kate, i'll take you to a place you'll never forget, Plus this place will make you happy and will make you laugh." I said. This made Lilly want to go too. "can me and Garth come too?" Asked Lilly. "Of course you can. I said. "Winston you want to come aswell?" i asked. "No thanks i'm too old." Said Winston. "Winston, your never too old to go somewhere. But if you don't want to come that's fine, But it's your choice." i said. "I'll go tomorrow." said Winston. "Ok Winston." i said. Then i entered the TARDIS followed by Kate, Lilly and Garth. As they stepped into the TARDIS they were speechless. "Ah, yes, bigger on the inside, do you like it." i asked, then the doors closed and i put in a destination into the system.<p>

Outside in the valley everyone saw the TARDIS dissapear and they all gasped. Hutch tried to get the doors open to get them out. But failed as the TARDIS dissapeared completely.

In the TARDIS Kate, Lilly and Garth got over the shock of the TARDIS being bigger on the inside and were relaxing.

"Where are we going" asked Kate me. "It's a secret." i said with a grin. Soon we landed. As we exited the TARDIS Kate found some railroad tracks."Do you want us to follow the tracks, David?" Lilly asked. "no." i said chuckling. "So where do we go then." asked Kate. "follow me." I said as i walked up the hill. As we got to the top of the hill Kate and Lilly heard sounds they never heard before. "What's that noise?" Kate asked. "It's the trains they talk, what else would they do apart from puff and chuff along the line?" i said. "I dont know what else they would do." said kate.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON<strong>


	3. Meeting Bertie and Gordon

Kate was amused by the view from the top of the hill. She cheered up a little but she could do with some fun. Anyway back to the view we could see some tracks leading into tunnels and a road at the bottom of the hill. As we walked down the hill Kate saw a red single decker bus. "Hello David good to see you again." said Bertie. "Hi Bertie, nice to be back." I said. "Oh, intro ductions are needed, Guys this is Bertie, Bertie this is Kate, Lilly and Garth." I continued. "Hi there, welcome to Sodor." said Bertie. "Can you take us to Knapford Bertie." I asked. "Of course i can." said Bertie.

* * *

><p><strong>ABOUT A MILE DOWN THE ROAD.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bertie's engine started to cough then it started to splutter, black smoke came from his excuse.<p>

"I feel sick." groaned Bertie. Then his engine gave one final cough and stopped. Luckly where Bertie had stopped there were tracks running beside the road then we all heard a whistle. "It's Gordon." i said. "Who's Gordon?" asked Garth. But his question was answered soon enough as Gordon rounded the bend and saw Bertie. "Broken down, Bertie?" asked Gordon. "yes, i have Gordon." said Bertie. "Gordon, could you take us to Knapford?" i asked. "Oh, hi David." said Gordon. "Who are your, friends?" Gordon asked. "Gordon, This is Kate, Lilly and Garth."


	4. Welcome to Sodor

"Kate, Lilly, Garth, this is Gordon." i said. "So Gordon, what do you do on the railway." asked Garth. "I pull the express, sometimes it is full of important people like Sir Toppham Hatt." said Gordon proudly. "Who is Sir Toppham Hatt." said Garth with a confused look on his face. "Garth." said Gordon, He is the head of the railway, When we get to Knapford just look for a man in a top hat." "Okay, Gordon." said Garth.

* * *

><p><strong>SOON WE ARRIVED AT KNAPFORD<strong>

* * *

><p>We stepped out of the coach we found Sir Toppham Hatt in his office. As we entered the office he noticed Kate, Lilly and Garth. "Are these the wolves you have to make happy again, David?" asked Sir Toppham Hatt. (Winston rung him and requested me to make them happy). "Yes they are Sir." i replied. "Well take them to Tidmouth Sheds, You all need to rest." said Sir Toppham Hatt. "Yes sir." i said. Edwards just going to the yard you get to the yard with him." said STH(short for Sir Toppham Hatt). We found Edward just finishing his shunting duties for the day, then he saw us coming up to him. Hello David, long time no see." said Edward. I haven't been to Sodor for 5 years, the last time i was on Sodor i was 10 years old the last time i came to Sodor. "Could you take us to the yard Edward." i asked. "Of course i can David." Edward replied. "Now who are you three?" Edward asked. "Oh yea, Edward this is Kate, Lilly and Garth." i said. "Hello, Welcome to Sodor." said Edward. "Guys this is Edward." i continued. "I'll take you to the yard." said Edward. "Great, lets go." i said. Edward, why do you have lots of dents in your boiler. "The Diesels are back. They kept derailing me and i cant go to crovan's gate to get repaired because it's closed. i can't go to the steamworks till tomorrow because today Victor is booked up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JUST OUTSIDE THE YARD<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's have a bit of fun shall we." Edward said grinning. Kate, Lilly, Garth and i hid in Edward's cab so the other engines couldn't see us. Edward entered the yard. "Listen up you lot." said Edward. "I've bought you a suprise." "Not more of Charlie's jokes, i hope, It will be a suprise if it's funny." At that moment me, Kate, Lilly and Garth stepped out of Edwards cab<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM KATE'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**


End file.
